Love is in the thought that Counts
by RainbowKiss
Summary: Aomine and Kise agreed that they would rather skip the gift giving this Valentine's Day. However, Kise backed out of his word and so Aomine must find the perfect gift for his boyfriend before the day of hearts is over. AoKise One-shot.


**February 13 – 07:30 PM**

Aomine Daiki heard the Manager's final whistle, signaling the end of Touou team's practice. The coach's new program had been doubly demanding, as the Interhigh season drew nearer. He brushed the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand and proceeded to the bench together with the rest of his team mates. Some first years were quick on their feet to give out towels and drinks to their seniors as they sat down on the bench.

"Great job as always, team!" Satsuki Momoi remarked, her face beaming with pride at the amount of effort their team was hauling in, even during practices. "Here's some good news for all of you," she continued. "As a reward for your hard work, we're calling off tomorrow's practice!"

There was a collective sigh of relief from the rest of the team, except for their ace player.

"Really? Why?" Aomine asked out loud.

"Dai-chan, why are you even asking?" Satsuki pouted, before answering his question. "Because tomorrow is Valentine's day! I'm sure everybody would be looking forward to spending time with their girlfriends—or boyfriends ." she added knowingly.

Some players nodded in agreement at what their Manager said. Still, Aomine could barely comprehend why they need to put off practice just because it's Valentine's.

"Actually, we can't be here because the Glee Club will be using the gym the whole day tomorrow," Satsuki explained, having the uncanny ability to predict what's going on inside Aomine's head just by looking at his facial expression.

"Well, it's settled," Captain Wakamatsu stood up. "No team practice tomorrow. Just enjoy your extended rest but I shall expect perfect attendance on Thursday! Yeah, advance happy Valentine's to all!" the burly captain added, in his usual loud voice.

\+ o + o + o +

"Dai-chan, don't tell me you forgot it's Valentine's Day tomorrow," Satsuki nudged his friend as they rounded the corner of the street near each of their houses.  
Aomine raised his arms to put both hands at the back of his head. "Well, uh, sort of. Doesn't matter."

Satsuki couldn't believe her ears that she slapped Aomine's back real hard.

"Ouch! Satsuki, you brat! What was that for?" he demanded.

"Aho! What about Ki-chan? Aren't you doing something sweet for him?"

A smile crept into Aomine's lips at the mention of his boyfriend, Kise Ryota. No, Aomine doesn't forget. In fact, the blond is always on his mind. It had been a few months since they both confessed their feelings for each other. Aomine had never been happier when he found out that Kise actually felt the same way for him, too. He reveled at the thought that the talented, silly and charming Kise was his and his only. And yet, Aomine didn't need to mention all of this to Satsuki.

"We're not into this Valentine's crap, Satsuki." He told her. "'Besides, Kise's just too busy lately, he's booked for a lot of modelling gigs so we won't be seeing each other until the end of the month."

Satsuki was not sure if her mind is making things up, but she likely heard the tiniest hint of loneliness in her best friend's voice.

"And, we already agreed that since we won't be together for Valentine's, we'll just ditch the gift-giving, too." He pointed out. He figured that that must be reasonable, because really, what was the point of gifts?

"Oh, is that so? But still…" Satsuki paused for a bit and thought about the situation. She wanted to say something more, but hesitated. She decided that she would just let the love birds be if that's how they want to spend the day of hearts.

"Enough of me, what about you? What are your grand plans for tomorrow?" Aomine asked. He was curious who among the guys in her long list of admirers had been lucky enough to date her.

Despite the darkness that surrounds them, Aomine did notice the sudden shift in Satsuki's mood. _She was truly waiting for him to throw in that question,_ he thought.

"Well, actually," she hesitates a bit, her cheeks flushed. "Tetsu-kun asked me out…"

"Tetsu? Really? Good for you then," he chuckled. "I thought he'll never."

"Shut up, Dai-chan! Tetsu-kun's just taking his time!" the Touou Manager defended with a flip of her strawberry hair. "Anyway, it's happening… which reminds me… let's hurry, I need to go make some chocolates for him!"

Aomine winced at the idea but he thought it best not to rain on Satsuki's parade. Images of Kise flashed through his mind and once again, he remembered just how he missed him already. Oh well. If there is one thing that can be gained from their situation, at least he won't be stressing over these "Valentine's day plans".

\+ o + o + o +

 **February 14 – 08:00 AM**

Overnight, Touou Academy transformed into a lover's wonderland. Aomine saw red and white banners adorning the school halls, as well as tons of paper hearts, cupids and balloons all over the place, thanks to the combined forces of the Glee Club, Literature Club and the Arts Club. It's just second period and he was kind of curious as to why most students (even the teachers), were having a carefree aura today. Once in a while, he'll run into someone with a box of sweets or flowers in hand. He groaned inwardly at the sight of their particularly buff captain, carrying a teddy bear.

Aomine made a beeline for his locker to get some of his stuff for his Geometry class. As he swung the locker door open, his eyes fell on a box wrapped in dark blue paper. "Oh, somebody got the wrong locker," the blue haired ace reckoned. He carefully took out the box and that was when he saw the card with the letters "A. D." on them. Definitely for him.

"What the hell?" he muttered under his breath as a weird feeling rose from his gut. There is definitely something familiar about the size and weight of the box…  
With quick fingers, Aomine tore the wrapping paper and he was never wrong. He was indeed holding an Air Jordan box. Aomine lifted the lid and held his breath for a moment. Inside was a nice pair of black basketball shoes with slick gold trimmings.

"Aomine-kun! Is that-the new Air Jordan 1? Amazing!"

The Ace never realized that Touou's shooting guard, Sakurai Ryo, was standing next to him wide-eyed. Aomine was too stunned to voice out his agreement. Suddenly, other students began crowding around him to admire his haul.

"Is that your' Valentine's gift? You are so lucky!"

"Woah, and it's not even available in Japan yet!"

"You're one lucky bastard for having a lover like that!"

Feigning indifference, he immediately replaced the shoes back inside its box and shoved it inside his locker, completely forgetting about the books he was supposed to bring for his next class.

Walking away from his school mates to get some privacy, Aomine took out his phone and quickly dialed the culprit's number. After a few rings, he heard an all too familiar hello.

"Oi Kise! What is this? I thought we had an agreement!" he hissed on the phone, while some girls nearby stared at him. Not that he cared.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Aominecchi!" Kise cheerfully greeted him. "How was your day going?"

"Hey, stop playing dumb with me, you traitor! I'm asking you a question," he whined. At the back of his mind, Aomine pondered if he's supposed to say happy Valentine's back, but then he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Gee, you're welcome Aominecchi!" Kise said with a note of teasing. "Why so grumpy?"

"Because of you! I thought we agreed on this,"

"Oh, Aominecchi! It's Valentine's day. I can't let this day pass without giving you something." Kise explained. "Did you like it?"

" _That was certainly something."_ Aomine sighed. "Thank you, really. And of course, I liked it." A pause. As embarrassing as it was, he admitted, "But I didn't get you anything."

"Aominecchi, it's okay! I don't want you to buy me anything, really." Kise was quick to console. "I just want you to have something to smile about today while we are so apart."

Yes, his boyfriend was annoyingly cheesy like that and yet somehow, a weird feeling (guilt?) chewed on his insides.

"Listen, I'm on my way to class, I'll talk to you later, 'kay? I love you." It never failed to amaze Aomine how those words rush out of Kise's mouth so easily.  
"Yeah, same." Aomine managed, then he clicked the end call button.

\+ o + o + o +

 **February 14 – 12:15 PM**

He skipped the cafeteria during lunch to find solace in his favorite place—the school's roof deck. Lying on his back, Aomine munched on his burger while watching the clouds roll by, somewhat glad that his go-to place remained untouched by the decors gang.

But just then, a tiny male voice broke through his solitude.

"Aomine-san?"

The Touou power forward got up upon hearing the interruption.

"What?" He never really intended to, but his death glare was a little too automatic. Aomine guessed that he was just a freshman, judging by the boy's appearance: short guy with messy brown hair and eye brows that were a little too thick.

"Are you Aomine-san? Ah, of course you are… blue hair and dark skin…" thick-brows blabbered nervously, convinced that the guy in front of him fit the description of the wanted person in his mission.

"Yeah, so? Got a problem?" Aomine asked, intensifying his signature glare.

Thick brows grinned rather uneasily. "Sorry to bother you but…" he showed Aomine a box neatly packaged in a red ribbon. "I'm supposed to give you this," Carefully putting it on the floor, he didn't wait for Aomine to receive the box.

"K, uh, bye!" Thick-brows rushed out of the scene before the glaring blue head could further react.

Some moments later, it was revealed that the box contained a heart-shaped chocolate cake, sprinkled with blue and yellow candies. There was even a tiny note stuck to the inner side of the lid:

"Roses are red  
Violets are Blue,  
You're special to me,  
And I love you-ssu! 3 "

Aomine facepalmed. _Seriously, what was Kise's deal? Wasn't it his idea to ditch the gifts for Valentine's?_ He could not believe he fell for that. And the worst part was, it's quite too late now to settle the score with his boyfriend.

Furiously, Aomine sent Kise a text:

Aomine: Really, another gift?

Kise: I hope you enjoy the dessert! 3 3 3

Aomine: Thanks. You're crazy, you know?

Kise: Crazy in love with a hot ganguro! xoxo

Aomine shook his head in total disbelief at Kise's antics. His emotions right now were all sorts of annoyed, guilty and well, flattered. He better come up with something, fast. He can still make an arrangement to have something delivered to Kaijo High or directly to Kise's home. _But what would he get him?_ All this thinking was already giving him a headache. Aomine has never been good at anything, other than basketball, and certainly not in spontaneous gift-giving. _Who the hell invented Valentine's, anyway?_ Finally, he decided to call the most reliable person he knew.

"Satsuki, I know you're helping Kise, you got to help me, too!"

\+ o + o + o +

In no time, the reliable friend was already beside him, a look of smugness evident on her face.

"I told you so! How could you not get a gift for Ki-chan? You're so heartless!" She snapped, crossing her arms over her voluptuous chest. "Any decent boyfriend won't set aside something as important as Valentine's!"

"That idiot told me he wasn't expecting anything! I was totally blindsided here!" Aomine argued, but he knew too well that it was no use arguing with her.

Satsuki stood up, brought her arms to her hips and glowered at Aomine. "Of course, Ki-chan will say that, you loser! Even if he tells you otherwise, I'm sure Ki-chan will feel special if he finds out that you put some time in getting him something."

He was just as annoyed at Satsuki for rubbing more salt to his wound and as much as he didn't like to, Aomine got to admit that she was actually making some sense. "Fine, I'm the worst. But what should I do? What do I get for Kise?"

"Well you have the whole afternoon to think, ganguro. I'll try to come up with something, too." His best friend said, before leaving him behind.

"Not much help," he muttered.

Grabbing his phone, he browsed through the internet for some flower deliveries although the mere idea of getting some for Kise made him want to gag. _Flowers? How original. Beats the hell out of Perfect copy,_ he thought miserably.

Unfortunately, all flower stores within the area were already fully booked for today's deliveries so despite all his desperate attempts and thoughtful intentions, Aomine still had no idea how to even out his Valentine's scorecard with Kise's.

\+ o + o + o +

 **February 14 – 03:30 PM**

The teacher had not arrived yet when Aomine stepped into the classroom. Nothing seemed unusual, except that his classmates were huddled at one side of the classroom. No, he did not find this surprising at all (at first). He just proceeded to his usual spot beside the window only to realize later that his classmates were actually crowding around _his chair._

"There you are, lover boy!" Fujimaki Koshino from the basketball club called on him. Instantaneously, several pairs of amused eyes turned to him at once, making Aomine feel hyper self-conscious. His classmates moved out of his way and that was when he got a good look at his chair.

"Are you kidding me?!" Aomine blurted out loud, as he grabbed the gift box that was peacefully perched on his seat.

"Another gift, Aomine-kun? Your lover is so generous!" Fujimaki commented as Aomine shook the medium-sized box. There was no sound. He could only speculate what could fit inside a rather small box this time.

"Why don't you open it? For all we know, it might be a Lebron James autograph." Fujimaki tried to get Aomine to reveal his gift.

"No," the Ace said curtly, though his face was warming up at the instant.

"Aw, c'mon man, would you stop being a kill joy! Go ahead and entertain us!"

"Yeah, let's see what's inside, Aomine-kun!" one-by-one, his classmates kept urging him. Sighing, he gave in to their proddings and it only took him three seconds to unbox his new gift.

Then his classmates burst out laughing.

Kise's gift this time was a pair of boxers printed with tiny yellow hearts and smileys.

The stupid Fujimaki, doubled over with laughter, commented: "Man, that's the best gift ever, ever!"

"Shut up, Fujimaki!" Aomine snapped at his teammate, quickly hiding the fabric inside his bag. _Kise, I'll kill you for this... and you too, Fujimaki!_ he thought darkly. He had no clue how he was going to recover from such humiliation.

In all his lifetime, Aomine had never been so grateful to finally see the teacher arrive and restore order into class.

\+ o + o + o +

 **February 14 – 04:30 PM**

"Please, Dai-chan, let me have a look at Ki-chan's gift!" Satsuki was pestering him during the last 30 minutes or so as they headed towards the school's exit. Instead of walking home, both were in the direction of a nearby convenience store where Kuroko would be waiting for her.

"Please, please?" she went on with pouty lips and puppy eyes, as if those will work on the stubborn blue head.

"Satsuki, stop. I don't want to talk about that damned thing!" He then cussed Fujimaki in his mind, the idiot probably blabbed about the boxers to the rest of the Touou team.

"Why so? I imagine it's cute!" She remarked, more on the side of teasing rather than praising, which really got into his nerves.

"It's not meant to be shown to anyone!" he told her exasperatedly. Why he caved in and opened the gift in front of his stupid classmates was now beyond him. He initially thought it was just as wholesome as the shoes and the cake. _That stupid Kise! Stupid, stupid Valentine's day!_ Aomine tried to shake off the shameful memory from his head.

Kuroko was nowhere yet to be found when they arrived at the convenience store so they helped themselves first toa couple of chocolate lollipops while waiting for Satsuki's date.

Satsuki enjoyed it best when Aomine was cornered. "You are such a loser, Dai-chan! Three gifts already and you didn't even buy Ki-chan a Valentine's card! Poor Ki-chan!

"Hmph. I'll just go home and wait for this day to be over. I'll return the favor when I see him." Aomine said, if just as a cover up for his lame display of affection for his boyfriend. Guilt, once again, has reared its ugly head despite his efforts to keep it down.

"Why don't you write Ki-chan some poetry?" Satsuki suggested innocently.

His head snapped sideways to Satsuki, not quite believing she's bringing this up. "What?! That's the dumbest idea I've ever heard of." _No way in hell he's going to spout some poetry crap._

"It's better than nothing, idiot!" Satsuki slapped his shoulder hard.

"And if it comes from the heart, I'm sure Kise-kun would love it," they heard the voice of Kuroko, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Tetsu-kun!" Recovering quickly from Kuroko's surprise appearance, Satsuki wrapped the blue haired Seirin player in a tight hug. "Happy Valentine's day!"

"You should've announced your presence sooner, Tetsu, instead of suddenly butting in," Aomine complained. He decided he'll never get used to his friend suddenly showing up anywhere like a mushroom.

"You agree with me, don't you, Tetsu-kun? I'm sure Ki-chan will swoon over Dai-chan's declaration of love if—"

"No fucking way!" Aomine didn't want to hear the end of it. "Never, even in your wildest dreams! Heck, I can't even write properly!"

"Aomine-kun, have you got better ideas?" Kuroko asked quietly. Aomine wondered if the love bug has gotten his former shadow so hard that he's actually agreeing with Satsuki's insane suggestion.

The Ace fumbled a bit as he brought a tanned hand to scratch the back of his head. "I don't know," he looked upwards, aimlessly. "...I just want to see him."

As soon as he said the words, an idea—no, a decision, albeit small and insignificant at the moment, took form in his thoughts. _Come to think of it, Kanagawa isn't that much far, anyway…_

Aomine glanced at Satsuki and Tetsu and without words, he knew they understood.

"Then go see him," Satsuki said, flashing Aomine a satisfied smile.

\+ o + o + o +

 **February 14 – 09:10 PM**

After hours of dressing up and working his charms in front of the camera, Kise was quite glad to finally come home as hunger and fatigue started to kick in. Modelling has demanded more of his time lately and he thought it a miracle that he somehow managed to keep up with school and basketball. _Two more weeks,_ he told himself, and his life will revert to normal schedule. Kise knew that the campaign the agency was working on was too good of an opportunity to pass up and if he can help it, Kise does not like good opportunities slip out of his grasp.

Before signing the contract, his manager clarified that he'll be expected to work for most days of the month, right after school and even on weekends. The blond didn't like backing out of challenges, either, so he said he would do it.

A cold draft blew through him as he stepped out the building where his modelling agency was located. Kise adjusted his jacket and his scarf a bit before braving the cold walk home.

Well, he should be satisfied at how this day had turned out. But remembering that he's quite alone on Valentine's day somehow dampened his spirits. Kise thought of the blue haired idiot that was his boyfriend and wondered what he thought of Kise's last gift. There had been no text or phone call since lunch and Kise's a little bit worried. He surmised that he will just call Aomine as soon as he gets home, giving the Touou power forward so much boyfriend leniency than he deserved. The model knew that Aomine was never the romantic type, after all, and that is quite okay. Opposites attract better and a little variety makes most relationships work.

Kise was waiting for the green light prior to crossing the street when he heard a rather indecent whistle from behind him.

 _Was that catcalling?_ The model didn't want to be rude to fans as much as possible, but he found it rather off that someone catcalls at this hour of the night. He paid it no mind as he's got no energy left anyway, to be chummy-chummy with a fan. Especially a fan who catcalls.

Another whistle. And a third.

 _Doesn't this jerk know that catcalling is already considered a sexual offense nowadays?_ Pissed by this stranger's behavior, the blond whirled around, ready to give the jackass a piece of his mind.

It took a while to register in his head, but Kise only saw Aomine with the familiar smirk on his face, one hand in his pocket while the other, holding a bunch of balloons.

"Gosh, what a snob!" Kise heard his boyfriend say.

"Aominecchi? What are you doing here?" Kise stammered in so much disbelief, as Aomine moved closer to him.

"Fanboy and boyfriend duties," the taller guy answered. "...And I missed you a little." Aomine was surprised that came out.

Kise watched as Aomine looked a way, a hint of red rising to his tanned cheeks. Kise couldn't help it, but he just felt a thrilling sensation rise somewhere in his chest.

"I'm not sure I heard you well, Ahomine! Can you say that again, please?" Already recovered from shock, he began teasing the un-romantic Touou ace. Kise lived for these moments. "And why are you holding balloons?"

Aomine realized how ridiculous he must have looked while the blue and gold heart shaped balloons were in his hand that he wanted Kise to take them already.

"In lieu of flowers," he stretched the balloon-laden arm to Kise.

"Hmm…Aominecchi missed me so much, he got me a bunch of balloons instead of flowers," Kise giggled, taking the balloons.

"Don't get too cocky, pretty boy!" Aomine said mockingly, which elicited a big smile from Kise's lips. And seeing Kise smile like that did crazy things to his heartbeat.

"So sweet, Aominecchi!" the Kaijo ace finally threw himself into the Aomine, his lean, model arms making their way around the taller guy's neck. Kise gave his boyfriend a quick kiss—just on the cheek—because Kise just loved playing it slow and easy; loved dictating the pace of this…whatever activity that lovers do. A satisfied grin broke through Kise's face, as he saw Aomine's cheeks switch into darker hues of crimson.

"Are you walking me home or do you have a ride?" The golden-haired model asked while linking his hand with Aomine's.

"Nah, we're going back to your building. I think there's something you forgot." Aomine said while pulling Kise to their intended destination.

"Huh, why?" The blond wrinkled his forehead in confusion but he was only met with a mischievous glint in Aomine's sapphire eyes. "Everybody's left and it's dark inside, see?" Kise pointed out as they were standing at the entrance.

"Aominecchi, are you serious? Are we breaking in?"

"Idiot," playfully flicked Kise's forehead. "We're not breaking in. You work here, use your card key or something,"

Still confused, Kise made Aomine hold the balloons as he fumbled for the card key from his pocket. He quickly swiped it against the reader so they could both get in.

Never one to waste time, the Touou ace switched his pen light and lead Kise quietly toward the elevator. They're going up to the top floor. Inside the elevator, the blond could not keep still.

"Aominecchi, where are we going? Is this even legal? You are making me nervous!"

Aomine endured while keeping up a stoic face and zipped lips.

"What is this, Aominecchi, please just tell me…" Among his arsenal of weapons, Kise, at that moment, chose to use his expressive russet eyes on his boyfriend, which is 10-to-1 very successful in getting him what he wants. Aomine threw his head sideways so he wouldn't have to see.

"Aomineecchi?"

"Oi Kise! Didn't you know that patience is a virtue?" he admonished him to keep quiet.

Upon reaching the top floor, Aomine motioned for Kise to follow him up the building's roof deck, his hand never leaving the model's.

Kise's eyes widened in surprise, then amazement, then happiness almost all too simultaneously, at the sight before him. Aside from the already stunning backdrop that was Kanagawa's skyline, the roofdeck was lit with fairy lights and on the floor was this huge blanket and some pillows and food. As Kise took a closer look, he saw sandwiches, salad, some cookies and and a few cans of soda (Aomine wanted to bring in beer but Kuroko and Satsuki firmly said no).

"Did you do all this, Aominecchi?"

"Satsuki and Tetsu helped," Aomine admitted sheepishly, grateful that he's got good friends he could count on. "They even abandoned their Valentine's plans for the evening." Aomine explained as he sat on the blanket-covered floor. Kise followed suit.

"So did your modelling crew, as soon as they learned of our plans. Your manager said that she'll make sure you'll never find us out while we're all here."

"Oh, they're all too wonderful!" Kise got teary-eyed.

"Hey, don't cry on me, we're here to celebrate!" Aomine gaped at him. He placed an arm around Kise's waist and pulled him closer to his body.  
Kise tried to smile through the tears but apparently, he was failing miserably to stop himself from crying. "Sorry, sorry… I'm just so happy right now, you know? I thought I'd spend Valentine's alone…"

"You are so hopeless, crying and laughing over simple things. And don't ever think I'll forgive you that easily for being a traitor to your word," Aomine said in his usual condescending tone. "Geez, I don't even know why I'm in love with you."

That was Aomine's cute way of saying 'I love you' and Kise's heart jumped with joy, to which he could only stammer, "Aomine Daiki, you're making me cry again!"

"Idiot!"

With this, Aomine pulled Kise's face closer for a much-awaited, long overdue kiss.

As Aomine's lips pressed against his, Kise was sent floating on to cloud nine and at that very moment, nothing else mattered except the love he felt for this obnoxious and amazing blue-haired guy who chose to be with him.

As Kise kissed him back, Aomine found himself falling and falling harder (albeit much faster) in love with the sweet, gorgeous blond in his arms. It's something that words can't actually explain, but his heart understood.

\+ o + o + o +

 **February 14 – 10:05 PM**

"Tetsu-kun, I wonder how it went for the two bakas. What do you think?" Satsuki asked his companion out loud as they were walking home.

"I'm sure they're bickering non-stop as always, but I guess they're going to be fine," Kuroko replied.

"I wish I was there to see Ki-chan's reaction!" Satsuki said.

A moment of silence. Finally, Kuroko said, "Momoi-san, I'm sorry our date didn't go as planned,"

"It's alright, Tetsu-kun! I get to spend much time with you tonight so I'm perferctly good" she told him cheerfully. They finally reached Satsuki's house.

Not wanting Kuroko to miss the last train, Satsuki bade him farewell. "So, uh, good night and take care, Tetsu-kun!"

"Wait," Kuroko maintained a plain face and just then, he rummaged through the contents of his bag. "I'd like you to have this,"

Satsuki's eyes shone with delight when Kuroko handed her a music box with a chibi pink-haired girl sitting on top.

"Tetsu-kun!" she wasted no time and hugged the Seirin's phantom player so tight. "I love it! Thank you!"

A small smile played in Kuroko's lips as he takes in Satsuki's reaction to his gift.

"I won't hold you any longer, Tetsu-kun… it's pretty late. You should hurry home." To her surprise, Kuroko remained motionless, and she found it difficult to scrutinize his thoughts because he just had a knack for keeping a poker face even as he stared directly into her eyes.

She didn't know what kind of misdirection Kuroko just did, but she totally missed seeing him lean in closer to her face. It dawned on her a heartbeat later that Kuroko was already— _finally_ —kissing her.

The kiss was quick and chaste—very characteristic of its source—and at its aftermath, Satsuki brought a hand to her lips and all that she uttered was, "Tetsu, oh!"

Her knees buckled but Kuroko steadied her before she completely lost her footing. She imagined that she must be blushing so hard, she felt her cheeks were on fire. Just then, Satsuki noticed that Kuroko was blushing, too.

"Happy Valentine's and good night, Momoi-chan,"

She heard, but she was too shell-shocked to move. Everything occurred so fast, she felt it quite hard to get her thoughts together. She was too aware of the erratic beating of her heart, nonetheless, but Satsuki could only watch as Kuroko walked away and vanished completely out of her sight just like in a dream.

-END-

Thanks for reading! This one here is also cross-posted in Ao3 under the pseud VanillaDaydreams


End file.
